dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Universe of Davey Guy The Movie/Credits
This is the credits for The Universe of Davey Guy The Movie. Opening Credits Disney and Twentieth Century Fox Animation present in association with Walt Disney Animation Studios and GreenyWorld Studios a Chris Meledandri production a film by Nadjib Mansouri The UNIVERSE of DAVEY GUY THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nadjib Mansouri & Chris Meledandri Produced by Gabriel Garcia Chance S. Aron Warner Robert W. Stainton Finley Small Peter Del Vecho Chris Meledandri Co-Produced by Cameron Murphy Executive Producers Lauren Faust Gabriel Garcia John Lasseter Based on the characters created by Nadjib Mansouri Original Story by Terry Ward Robert Slave Nadjib Mansouri Screenplay by Michael Berg & Jason Fuchs Associate Producer Craig Sost Music by Harry Gregson-Williams Hans Zimmer Danny Elfman Production Managers Gabriel Garcia Monica Lago-Kaytis Editors Eggy Soulster Nadjib Mansouri T.J. Drum Jeff Draheim Production Designers Yarrow Cheney James Aaron Finch Gabriel Garcia Art Directors Gabriel Garcia Ian Gooding Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Technical Supervisor Kimberly W. Keech Artistic Supervisors Story Don Hall Visual Development Nadjib Mansouri Layout Rasoul Azadani Backgrounds Sunny Apinchapong Clean-up Animation Vera Pacheco Effects Animation Marlon West Color Styling and Compositing Maria Dolores Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support Gina Bradley Second Part of the Credits Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Production Supervisor Michele Mazzano Additional Art Directors Mike Gabriel Nadjib Mansouri Assistant Art Director Lisa Keene Lighting Designer Rasoul Azadani Supervising Sound Editor & Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Gary Summers Production Executive Terry Ward Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert Cast Davey Guy - Dana Snyder Jay Guy/Tennis Ball - Cary Huang Leafy/David the Stickfigure/Bubble/Flower - Michael Huang Eggy - Hynden Walch Lord Ree - Danny McBride Mr. Bree/Kenny McCormick - Matt Stone Dr. Wallace/Dr. Beanson/Magic-Mario - Jason Lee Shuck Shacks - Khary Payton Daine Girl - Crystal Stainton Spud - Justin Fletcher Daniel - William Salyers Yellow Guy/Baseball/Apple/Nickel - Adam Katz OJ/Bow/Dough/Tissues/Toilet - Taylor Grodin Larry the Cucumber - Mike Nawrocki Bob the Tomato/Archibald Asparagus - Phil Vischer Serious Strawberry - Lewis Black Bazooka Banana/Green Bob/Pingux2012 - Tom Kenny Gravy Duty - Demetri Martin MePhone4S/Fan - Brian Koch Little Guy/Santed Sailor - Robert Stainton Geo Guy - Gabriel Garcia Trophy - Justin Napolitano Little Girl - Tara Strong Junior Asparagus/Laura Carrot/Petunia Rhubarb - Tress MacNeille MePhone4/Baseball's Dad - Mark Katz Baseball's Mom - Jill Katz Third Part of the Credits Casting Associate Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Sarah Raoufpur Production Finance Lead Louis Chieng Production Financial Analyst Jejo Sleeper Story Production Department Managers Nathan Massmann Angela Frances D'Anna Production Supervisor Jenny Bettis Head of Story Paul Briggs Lead Story Artist John Ripa Story Artists Randy Cartwright Clio Chiang Tom Ellery Gabriel Garcia Normand Lemay Nadjib Mansouri Steve Markowski Nicole Mitchell Bruce Morris Jihyun Park Raymond S. Persi Jeffrey Resolme Ranjo Toby Shelton Marc Smith Jeff Snow Josie Trinidad Fawn Veerasunthorn Frans Vischer Additional Story Artists Stephen Anderson Tom Ellery Nathan Greno Barry Johnson Mark Kennedy Jeremy Spears Chris Ure Chris Williams Additional Story Material Graham Burrell Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn Matthew Schoch Story Apprentices Nicole Mitchell Jeremy Spears Production Assistants Brian Estrada Kelly Feeg Kyle Gabriel Rebecca M. Smith Editorial Production Department Manager Nathan Massmann Production Supervisors Leah Latham David Okey First Assistant Editor John Wheeler Second Assistant Editors Pace Paulsen Michael Weissman Additional Editorial Support Jeff Draheim Rick Hammel Tim Mertens Karen White Dialogue Reader Hermann H. Schmidt Script Coordinator Marlie Crisafulli Production Assistants Steph Grotz Lauren Leffingwell Hannah G. Williams Visual Development Walt Disney Animation Studios Production Department Managers James E. Hasman Christopher Kracker Production Supervisor Lauren Kay Leffingwell Visual Development Artists Sunny Apinchapong Chris Applehans Armand Baltazar Lorelay Bove Craig Elliott James Aaron Finch Michael Giaimo Randy Haycock Claire Keane Lisa Keene Brittney Lee Hyun Min Lee Minkyu Lee Edward "Ed" Li Sai Ping Lok Jim Martin Kelly McGraw Sue Nichols Carol Kieffer Police Douglas Rogers Doug Walker Stevie "The Skeleton Guy" Wermers-Skelton Additional Visual Development Sarah Airriess Sunny Apinchapong Ruben A. Aquino Dale Baer Brian Ferguson Bruce W. Smith Frans Vischer Larry Wu Character Designers Tom Ellery Gabriel Garcia Eric Goldberg Kevin Gollaher Rik Maki Bill Schwab Car Designer J. Mays Graphics Marty Baumann Production Assistants Jennifer Gandrup Jennifer Kilger GreenyWorld Studios Production Supervisor Robert Stainton Character Designers Sherm Cohen Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Adam Katz James Sharp Robert Stainton Ulises Tobar Todd White Carey Yost Prop Designers Derek L'Estrange Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz James Sharp Robert Stainton Background Designers Gabriel Garcia Kenny Pittenger James Sharp Robert Stainton Visual Development Artists Mike Inman Phillip Phillipson James Sharp Robert Stainton Production Assistant Nadjib Mansouri 20th Century Fox Animation Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Scene Planning and Compositing Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Technical and Artistic Support Coming soon! 2D Animation Partner Studios Yowza! Animation Coming soon! Toon City Animation Coming soon! Rough Draft Studios Coming soon! AKOM Production Co. Coming soon! Saerom Animation Coming soon! Wang Film Productions Coming soon! Digital eMation Coming soon! CGI Animation Partner Studios Reel FX Creative Studios Coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Coming soon! Industrial Light & Magic Coming soon! Blue Sky Studios Coming soon! Category:Credits